Insomnio
by Digiegg
Summary: Un Ruki x Renamon. Pueden verlo como amistad o como algo mas, ustedes deciden.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
**Feedback:** Criticas constructivas bienvenidas.  
**Notas:** Estoy consiente de que hay faltas de ortografia. El español no es mi primer idioma.

* * *

Henry siempre dormia con Terriermon. La pequeña Suzie junto a Lopmon. Y hasta Takato me habia mencionado haber dormido con Guilmon en siertas ocasiones. Yo nunca habia sido muy fanatica de la idea, pero al ver a los demas tamers no podia evitar preguntarme ¿A Renamon tambien le gustara la idea?, ¿si no lo hago se sentira diferente a los demas digimon?. No perdiamos nada al intentarlo, asi que eso fue lo que hicimos.

Habiamos puesto la idea en marcha desde hace un par de semanas, y todo encajaba a la perfeccion. Estar serca de su pelaje evitaba el uso de las cobijas, y pude darme cuenta de que pasar las noches junto a ella era mucho mejor que estando yo sola en la cama. A Renamon parecia gustarle, y a mi tampoco me molestaba. Perfecto, ¿no creen?, pero lamentablemente nada en la vida lo es.

Mi problema empezo ahorita, en este momento, en este minuto, en _este_ segundo. Desde hace tiempo que no sufria por culpa del insomnio, pero esta noche parecia como si mi cuerpo estubiera decidido a no dormir. Ahora, si creen que el insomnio es mi problema, estan equivocados. Lo que tanto me afectaba, lo que tanto me molestaba, era Renamon. No me malinterpreten, ella estaba tranquilamente dormida, como cualquier persona normal (en este caso digimon). Renamon era el problema, de eso no habia duda, pero la culpa no le pertenecia a nadie mas que a mi.

En las noches solia hacer lo siguiente: acostarme, dormirme, despertarme, levantarme. Eso es lo que hace la mayoria de la gente ¿no?. Pero ahora que me habia salido de la rutina, pude notar y sentir cosas que no habia sentido antes. Cuando estas acostada en una cama, sin poder dormir, y con poca visibilidad, no tienes muchas opciones sobre como pasar el tiempo, asi que lo primero que hicieron mis ojos por instinto fue voltear a ver a la compañia que tenia alado.

No podia ver con demaciada exactitud, pero les aseguro que en esa posicion, tan relajada e inocente, Renamon se veia de lo mas hermosa. Mucho _mas _que de costumbre. Ya me habia percatado de que tenia un digimon bastante bello, pero jamas habia tenido la oportunidad de mirarla de esta manera, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirme, y sin que nadie fuera testigo mas que yo misma.

Seguramente ahora se preguntaran "¿que tiene de malo?". Lo malo era que con cada segundo que pasaba, me daban unas terribles ganas de abrazarla. Queria abrazarla, queria que me abrazara. Me daba igual cual de las dos fuera, pero queria tenerla serca de mi, mucho _mas_ de lo que ya estaba. Ese era mi problema. Y comparado con eso, el insomnio era un chiste.

Habia pasado casi una hora desde que nos metimos en la cama, y practicamente el mismo tiempo desde que empezo mi problema. Pero entonces pense lo siguiente: si voy a sufrir por culpa del insomnio, si voy a terminar durmiendo en clase el dia de mañana, y si voy a estar de mal humor durante el resto del dia por no haber dormido como se debe, lo minimo que puedo hacer es tratar de sacarle algo bueno a todo esto.

Di un gran suspiro, y entonces me decidi a hablarle.

- Renamon - dije con toda la suavidad posible. Siempre me an dicho que trate a los demas como quiera que me traten, y si por mi fuera, obligaria a mi despertador a usar ese mismo tono conmigo.

Instantaneamente sus ojos se abrieron, como si mi voz la obligara a volver a todos sus sentidos. Con la poca luz que provenia de afuera, pude notar como sus grandes ojos color azulado me miraban.

- Es media noche, - menciono, su mirada ahora en el reloj - ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

- No, - respondi, haciendo que volviera a mirarme - no puedo dormir - tenia miedo de seguir adelante con mi plan, pero la nesesidad era cien veces mayor que el miedo - tengo frio - menti.

Renamon me estudio por unos segundos, cosa que me hizo pensar ¿desde cuando en verano hacia frio?. Lo bueno fue que no me cuestiono. Dirigio su mirada hacia mis piernas, donde una cobija se encontraba al borde de mis rodillas. Se inclino para alcanzarla, pero mi mano detuvo la suya justo a tiempo.

- No quiero la cobija, - le asegure - ...quiero que me abrazes.

Me miro algo asombrada, y yo tube que esforzarme como nunca para no sonrojarme. Recorde que la gente aveses hablaba dormida, o medio despierta, asi que a señal de cualquier expresion negativa, podria usar la escusa de "_Lo siento, no recuerdo nada_". Por fortuna, ese pensamiento se borro de mi mente al momento en que ya no habia distancia entre las dos. Por mas vergonzoso que suene, solte un gemido al momento en que me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia ella. Al instante pude sentir como algo familiar recorria todo mi cuerpo. "_Calidez_" pense. La clase de calidez que sentia cuando nos fusionabamos a Sakuyamon.

En esta posicion, mi cabeza quedaba un poco mas abajo que la de Renamon, por lo que tube que mirar hacia arriba al oir su voz.

- ¿Asi esta bien? - me pregunto. Podria jurar que vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero por falta de luz, no estaba segura.

- Asi esta perfecto - le asegure, despues de acomodar uno de mis brazos alrededor de su sintura.

Me despedi de sus ojos para colocar mi cabeza sobre su pelaje, lo cual era bastante comodo. Estoy segura que estando asi, con Renamon, la palabra _insomnio_ desapareceria de mi diccionario.

- Ruki - me llamo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Dime - respondi con mis ojos ya cerrados.

Su comentario me hizo sonreir en cuanto llego a mis oidos.

"Espero que tengas frio mas seguido"


End file.
